Five Things Cam Never Admitted to His Teammates
by Beanpot
Summary: I have been perusing the five things genre and these just stuck in my mind...


_Have been perusing the "five things" genre and these just jumped into my head. Also no idea why I keep writing Cam stories, but probably because he is newish and easier to write his voice then the org sg-1, who I still worship. _

_As always, stargate and all its characters belong to their owners, not me. _

**Five Things Cam Never Admitted to His Teammates**

1. **He actually preferred green jello and he was getting pretty hostile that the cafeteria never stocked it**.

Cam could handle the red in a pinch, but food was not meant to be blue. In any form. Ever. Maybe blueberries, but he'd been on the fence about those since he ate an entire blueberry pie when he was five. He'd been too sick to go the ballgame with his dad, and his grandma had whooped his butt good. Thus the conclusion that blue food was just bad.

But the only jello the SGC stocked was blue for Sam and red for everyone else. He didn't want to begrudge Sam her due, what with all the world saving. But damn it, having the action on jello cornered just wasn't _fair_. Hell, he'd ask for green but the staff only managed to nod and ignore in the time honored tradition of all airman and NCOs everywhere. Come to think of it, that was how most of the SGC reacted to him.

He was just going to have to make his own green jello. But that seemed hard – it involved…mixing…and boiling…and how did you get the fruit in there anyways? "Colonel, are you alright?" Cam looked up to see a member of SG-20 (or was it 19? Frankly, they all looked the same once you got to SG-15) staring at him. He growled a non-committal response, grabbing both red and blue jello.

Inspiration. He dumped them both on his plate and smashed them together, like some clear, cube-y play-do. Red jello was boring, blue jello was wrong, but purple jello? Now that's what I'm talking about.

2 **He set his TIVO to record Project Runway**.

He blamed being shot on in the back on PFX-something or other for this one. Two days on "couch" rest and a "suck you in" marathon and he was hooked. But man, he just _got_ them. Crazy assignments, no idea what was coming next, time pressure, lack of materials, back stabbing – it was just such a metaphor for his life. Yeah, he knew it was crazy, but his life entailed being shot through an inter-planetary wormhole in hopes of stopping an Armanda of alien crusaders who spent too much time at the Renaissance Fair.

So sure, he recorded Project Runway. So what? He was comfortable with his manliness. Having worn leather pants, he could understand the need for a well-constructed garment. Besides, if they found out, he could always tell them it was because Heidi Klum was hot.

Cam burst out laughing at thought of the unflappable Tim Gunn critiquing the outfits of the Jaffa Council. He stifled his laugh when he got the death glare of Bra'tac and Teal'c.

3. ** Cam actually knew what the Wonder Twins were talking about, most of the time**.

Granted, he would never ever ever be as smart as they were or even come close to understanding how Sam and Daniel's brains functioned at such levels, but he did comprehend 90 of what they spouted off at briefings. It still managed to startle them when he asked questions that showed he had been listening to their lectures. Sometimes their obvious surprise irritated him. He was a Lt. Colonel in the USAF; he had to be smart on some level to reach that achievement. Cam wasn't just a pretty face that could charm the barista at the local coffee shop into free doughnuts every day.

But not only does Cam understand it, the stuff they talk about is just so fascinating. Wormholes? Merlin? Spaceships with the USA painted on the side? His job just rocked. Cam knew the rest of SG-1 sometimes thought of him as the puppy that followed them home, but he just wanted to learn from them, and if it meant he glued himself to them to absorb their inherent smartness and coolness, so be it.

4. **Most of the time, he wasn't really worried about impressing them, he was just hell bent on making his dad proud.**

His dad would probably never know what Cam's job entailed, but that didn't stop him from wishing he could tell his dad stories from the SGC files. The original SG-1 where his heroes, but more in the comic book sense, and his wide-eyed worship was quickly fading to respect laced with a healthy dose of "you've got to be kidding me". His dad was more than a comic book hero to Cam, his dad was just…his dad.

Cam would never be the pilot his dad had been before the crash took his legs. He knew that. He also knew he could never be the man who put his own fear aside to comfort a terrified ten year old, who couldn't comprehend all the changes in their altered life. When a mission really sucked, Cam usually found himself dialing his dad to just listen to that voice calm him down. Dad never asked for details, but would read between the lines of Cam's tone and inflection to know that something bad had happened. He would never admit it, but he knew that he called home just to hear his dad tell him how proud he and his mother were of him.

5. **He was worried they just might not win this one**.

The Ori were kicking their asses and he just couldn't figure out how to stop it. Yeah, they had been out-gunned and out-teched with the Gou'ald. They had found allies though. Not to mention, they had time on their side. Of course there was always the threat of a Gou'ald launching a successful attack on Earth, but never as imminent as this time around. Cam wasn't sure why the Ori were holding off so far, attacking their allies and other planets first. Maybe Earth was the cherry on top of the big Ori sundae.

All he knew was that he was adrift on sinking rowboat with only a paper cup to bail out the water. And the cup was dissolving.


End file.
